Rebutan Makanan
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Bagaikan kucing yang berebut makanan. Siapa yang menang, dia yang mendapatkan makanan. "Hyaah!"."Nyaah!"."Graww!"."Raaahh!" HalilintarxTaufan. Gaje, OOC, menjurus Yaoi/plak. ff request untuk K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H. Yang mau baca silahkan :3


Rebutan Makanan

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Ini ff request untuk K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H (btw, nama usermu susah banget nulis + ngomongnya, bikin lidah kepleset)

AU, Typos, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC level dewa, bahasa amburadul, Sho-ai—Yaoi

Siapkan ember bila tidak kuat, saya tidak bertanggung jawab bila setelah baca ff ini anda mengalami morning sick—/digamparpakesendal

Ini rating nya T, tapi— mungkin nanti berubah :p

RnR~

.

Just for fun!

.

Halilintar—Taufan

Taufan melempar novelnya ke atas kasur, perutnya baru saja berbunyi nyaring, minta diisi. Ia bergegas keluar kamar dan mendapati Halilintar juga baru saja keluar dari kamar.

Keduanya saling tatap, lama, pandangan mereka mulai turun kebawah dan—

KRRRRUUUYYUUUKKK—

Perut mereka berbunyi.

"Asdfghjkl. Aku lupa." Ucap Halilintar dan berbalik lalu menuruni tangga.

"Aku juga." Ucap Taufan bergegas mengikuti langkah Halilintar.

"Apaan, kau juga lapar?" tanya Halilintar.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Taufan balik.

Halilintar menggeleng, keduanya memasuki dapur, membuka kulkas, dan mengeluh saat mengetahui kulkas itu kosong. Keduanya lalu berlari dan membuka lemari makan dengan cepat dan kecewa karena lemari makan juga kosong. Mereka lalu mencari makanan di dapur, tapi nihil. Tidak mendapatkan apa yang bisa di makan.

"Kenapa hari gini gak ada makanan?!" tanya Halilintar sengit.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Taufan.

"Siapa yang menghabiskan bahan makanan di kulkas?" tanya Halilintar.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Taufan.

Keduanya terdiam, hingga mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka lalu tertutup. Kemudian, seseorang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Gempa!" seru keduanya saat melihat Gempa di pintu dapur.

Gempa melongo, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Halilintar dan Taufan segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa isi kulkas habis?" tanya Halilintar.

Gempa membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupkannya lagi, "Oh.. hehe, aku menghabiskannya untuk membuat kue." Jawabnya.

"APA?!" teriakan melengking dari kedua saudaranya membuat Gempa merasakan bunyi ngiiiiiiiiiii—ng di telinganya.

Gempa tertawa lirih, "Apa kalian lapar? Aku masih punya sisa kue." Ucap Gempa.

Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk cepat.

"Oke, tunggu ya." Ucap Gempa kemudian berlalu dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar sambil membawa piring yang diatasnya terdapat satu potong strawberry cake dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Maaf ya, ternyata tinggal satu potong. Jadi—dibagi dua ya~" ucap Gempa, menaruh piring diatas meja dan kembali kekamar.

.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling menatap sengit, terlihat sekali jika mereka tidak mau saling berbagi. Tangan mereka memegang erat ujung piring, saling berebut. Gigi mereka bergemelutuk.

"Ini untukku!" seru Taufan.

"Tidak, aku!" balas Halilintar.

"Aku!"

"Aku."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Berikan padaku, cepat! Aku sudah lapar!" teriak Taufan,

"Aku juga lapar!" balas Halilintar.

"Hiiihhh…."

"Grrrr…"

Mereka lalu melepaskan pegangan mereka pada piring dan saling bergelut seperti kucing yang berebut makanan. Siapa yang menang, dia yang mendapatkan makanan.

"Hyaah!"—Halilintar.

"Nyaah!"—Taufan.

"Graww!"—Halilintar.

"Raaahh!"—Taufan.

"BISA DIAM GAK?!" teriakan Gempa membuat mereka menyudahi perkelahian mereka.

Keduanya saling pandang.

"Oke! Kita selesaikan dengan itu!" seru Taufan.

"Oke! Berapa ronde?" tanya Halilintar.

"Satu!" jawab Taufan.

Keduanya bersiap, ancang-ancang, saling menatap sengit.

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas!" seru Taufan.

Keduanya segera mengeluarkan tangan mereka, sama-sama berharap untuk menang, dan berharap dengan pilihan mereka.

Taufan dengan guntingnya.

Halilintar dengan batunya.

Taufan mengerjap, Halilintar tertawa menyebalkan.

"Oke, ini untukku." Ucap Halilintar kemudian memakan kue tadi.

Taufan jatuh terduduk, matanya berkaca-kaca, nasib laparnya tidak terpuaskan. Pipinya bagai disesaki ikan buntal, berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia membuat lingkaran dengan jari di lantai.

Halilintar makan dengan lahap, tak peduli dengan Taufan yang masih menahan lapar.

"Hiks.."

Hingga suara itu menghentikan gerakannya untuk melahap potongan terakhir. Di liriknya tubuh Taufan yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia menatap kearah lain dan mengendikkan bahu tak peduli lalu melahap potongan terakhir lalu mengunyahnya. Ia melirik Taufan lagi.

.

"Hei."

Taufan mendongak. Mendapati Halilintar mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Taufan dengan suara parau.

Halilintar tak menjawab, dan segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taufan. Taufan tersentak. Tangan Halilintar mendorong tengkuk Taufan agar Taufan semakin mendekat padanya, dan satu tangannya lagi melingkar di pinggang Taufan.

Taufan tak berkutik dan meringis kesakitan saat Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Dan setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang manis memenuhi rongga mulutnya yang kemudian ditelannya.

Taufan mengerjap, mata Halilintar menatapnya tajam.

Lidah mereka saling bergelut, mencoba untuk saling unggul. Hingga Taufan menyerah, setetes saliva mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Taufan memejamkan matanya, ciuman panas dari Halilintar semakin mengganas.

Taufan merasakan dadanya sesak, air matanya menetes. Ia berontak, meminta Halilintar menyudahi kegiatan mereka.

"Hha—halih—linh—tarrhh—ahh—le..lepasshh.." ucap Taufan putus-putus di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Halilintar menjilat bagian atas mulut Taufan, "Huhh? Shebenthar lagih.." jawabnya lalu mengemut bibir Taufan.

Taufan meringis, memukul-mukul dada Halilintar. Halilintar berdecak, dilepaskannya ciumannya, menyisakan sebenang saliva saat ia membuka jaraknya dengan Taufan. Di tatapnya wajah Taufan yang hampir saja menangis dan merah padam.

Halilintar merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia tersenyum kecil kearah Taufan yang semakin blushing parah.

"Sudah dimakan kan, kuenya?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ta-tapi berinya ja-jangan gitu ju-juga, dong!" jawab Taufan gagap.

Halilintar tertawa. Keduanya lalu terdiam.

"Betewe, Hali… aku masih lapar…."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

FIN~~~~~/dilemparkardus

.

_**OMAKE**_

Gempa heran saat tak didengarnya lagi kedua saudaranya berdebat. Ia lalu keluar kamar dengan perasaan bingung. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju dapur. Dan berhenti di pintu dapur.

Dia langsung membatu saat melihat pemandangan panas di hadapannya.

.

BENERAN FIN WOY~/CAPSLOKKEINJAKSORI

Ah, I'm so sorry make this fic~

Btw, tiba-tiba rating berubah M ya, yasudahlah./dilemparlagi

Untuk K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H, maaf ya idenya tak ubah dikit, gapapa kan?/kedip-kedipkelilipan

HaliTau~ HaliTau~ kenapa saya jadi buat HaliTau mulu~ 0/0 kokoro ini lelah melihat mereka~

Untuk yang udah baca, thanks ya~ :3 Review, please?/tebardaun


End file.
